


Solitude

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, March 2017 [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Ice Skating, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Understanding, Worried Victor Nikiforov, ahh loving supportive boyfriends who understand their so's anxiety are my Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: The next competition is only days away, Yuuri doesn't feel nearly prepared for it, the inn is buzzing with far too many people, and it all has his anxiety at an all-time high.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "Any, Any, solitude."

The next competition is only days away, Yuuri doesn't feel nearly prepared for it, the inn is buzzing with far too many people, and it all has his anxiety at an all-time high. So he does what he always does: grabs his bag, slips out while no one is looking, and runs for Ice Castle Hasetsu.

He feels better the moment he steps inside and the cold air touches his skin. He lets out a shaky breath as he laces up his skates. He wills himself to calm, to breathe away the anxiety like he's been taught, but mind over matter can only do so much for him right now.

He warms up more quickly then he probably should, then throws himself into a routine. Nothing too spectacular since he has no one to spot him, but enough spins and fancy jumps that he can physically bleed off the tension. Soon he's panting with exertion, and he slows but can't bring himself to stop, merely skating slow laps around the rink. He closes his eyes, concentrates on the solitude, the way everything is quiet but for his breaths and the slide of his blades on the ice.

Then – the door opening. Yuuri looks up to see Viktor coming in, looking worried, and his heart pinches. He skates over, abashed. Perhaps he should have said he where he was going.

“I'm sorry, I-”

“Ssh.” Viktor reaches for him. “Are you all right?”

Yuuri takes his hands, his own shaking just a little. “Anxious,” he answers softly. “I needed to get away.”

“I understand.” Viktor tilts his head a little, giving him that look he does sometimes when he's really trying to understand him. It would make Yuuri nervous if he didn't know it really just shows how much he cares. “Do you want me to leave? Do you want to be alone?”

Yuuri takes a moment to answer. He knows Viktor will do it if he asks him to. “Maybe just for a little while?” he decides on, hesitant. “I don't think I'll stay very long.”

“I understand.” Viktor leans forward, telegraphing his movements before giving him a soft kiss. “Call if you need to, all right?”

Yuuri nods, relief flowing through him just to know Viktor understands how he's feeling, what he needs. “I will. Thank you.”

Viktor's smile is gentle as he turns to leave. Yuuri watches him go, then returns to the ice.


End file.
